bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gresh
Gresh was an inexperienced rookie Glatorian from the Jungle Tribe. He was new to being a Glatorian however, until recently, he had never before lost an arena match. History Gresh's first story-line appearance was on his way to Vulcanus with Tarix and Strakk to fight an arena match against a Skrall for a water source. On their way the group ran into an Agori named Berix who was being attacked by a Bone Hunter named Fero on a Rock Steed. The group had a brief battle with the Bone Hunter which resulted in him fleeing and making his Rock Steed trample over Strakk. The group was later ambushed by a pack of Vorox lead by a former Glatorian named Malum. The group battled this pack until a group of Skrall came along and finished the battle. In Vulcanus, Gresh battled a Skrall in an arena for a small reservoir that the Agori of Tesara desperately needed. He lost the fight and was saved from the Skrall, who was determined to finish him off, by Tarix. Raid on Vulcanus Gelu met Gresh and then the three set out. Gelu liked Gresh Gelu asked Gresh who he was fighting but Metus replied for him saying he was fighting Ackar. Metus said they had kicked out Malum. The Trio spotted a group of Agori who had a broken wheel. One said that they were from the ice tribe and would not help. The Glatorian begged to differ and said they would help. Metus said they were crazy since Gresh had a match. Gresh did not care. Gresh said he was going to fix the transport and take it to Vulcanus. Gelu agreed to help as well. Gelu persuaded Metus to help. Gresh and Gelu made sure they were ready for an ambush. A Vorox erupted from the sand with a sword and jumped at the vehicle. Gelu turned his Thornax launcher to the oncoming Vorox and sent it flying. Another three Vorox came out and this time, Gelu shot his thornax launcher three times and hit two them, Gelu disarmed the last one then knocked it out. Many Vorox started attacking, Gelu noticed two new pieces of armor and threw them at the Vorox. They grabbed them and then the Vorox started to fight for the treasure. Gelu told the others that he was on Spherus Magna at the time of the Core War. The Two Glatorian and three Agori made it to Vulcanus and went in the inn. Gelu and Gresh said that once a Glatorian loses a few matches no one will want them. Gelu left and said he needed to talk to an Agori about the Map he found when fighting Fero. Gelu told Raanu about the scroll and he was very upset. Raanu pointed out that the walls on the map were not there two weeks ago. Raanu kept raving on about what they would do to Vulcanus. Raanu decided they had to flee. Gresh walked up two the two and said if they did the Bone Hunters would follow and . Raanu asked if Gelu would lead the Glatorian into battle. Gelu said he was out of the business but Ackar butted in and said it was his job. He said he didn't want to flee but did not like the idea of fighting. Gresh said he would help. So did Gelu but he was scared silly. Raanu said he would sent two Glatorian trainees to Tajun to get Tarix and Kiina. He told Gresh to go to Tesara and get Vastus. Gresh went north, the two rookies went west. Gelu had no Idea what they were doing because Ackar had not yet told him. Gelu realized they were going to fight the Bone Hunters. Gresh was a long way away from Vulcanus and he hoped that Vastus would help. Gresh then Started to think that the Skrall were behind the whole scheme. He threw the idea aside. The Bone Hunters would not side with anyone. Mata Nui Ackar, Kiina and Mata Nui arrive at Tajun only to find it is being attacked. They help Gresh try and save the city. They know there is a traitor among the Villagers. Two Bone Hunters were slowly walking then Ackar banged their heads together. Kiina was annoyed that he did not let her do it. Mata Nui, Gresh and Berix then approached the two. Gresh said he wanted a new weapon but Kiina and Ackar were first. Berix approached Kiina and was about to suggest that he could help but Kiina stopped him in his tracks. Mata Nui told them that he must continue his journey back to his universe much to the other disbelief. Ackar said that Mata Nui was not yet ready. He said he would teach him everything he knew. Ackar asked if Mata Nui could use his mask to remake their weapons. Mata Nui told them that it only worked with things that were or had been alive. Berix cut in and told them that most Glatorian weapons were made from bones. Kiina then quotes "Collected a few have you." Mata Nui tried it with Ackar's sword and it worked! When Ackar tested his weapon, a jet of fire spat from it. Mata Nui told him that it tapped into his elemental power of Fire. The five set out in the desert and Gresh was angry. He had got new blades and got new powers but the others would not let him test them. Kiina then jumped into the air and fired a stream of water at a block of stone, sending it flying. The other four stopped the vehicle and got out. Kiina then used her powers again, only to be stopped by Ackar's blasts of fire. The two keep using their powers until Gresh launched a gust of wind at the ground, throwing sand into Ackar and Kiina. Battle in the Sky Gresh soon after equipped himself with new armor and weapons. Mata Nui returned from the maze and asked permission from Raanu to enter the Prototype Robot. After receiving permission he did so. Teridax arrived from the Matoran Universe to kill Mata Nui and conquer Bara Magna. Mata Nui engaged combat with Makuta, while the Battle in the Sky was raging Gresh had an idea to enter Teridax. All of the Glatorian shot at Teridax with Thornax Launchers. Teridax noticed the Glatorian and shot them. This however worked in Gresh's favor when he landed by the hatch. He opened it and prepared to destroy all he could but got ambushed by a squad of Rahkshi. They left him and attacked the others but the hatch opened a second time to reveal Takanuva. They engaged in combat. Latter, he helped by finding a piece of the the Golden Armor and returned it to Tahu. After Teridax's Death, he made a new life on Spherus Magna. Tools and Weapons Gresh had a Jungle Shield and a Thornax Launcher. His Jungle Shield was later broken in an arena match with a Skrall, though they were later fixed. When the shield was repaired once again, it was given Air powers from the Kanohi Ignika. He later ditched the Jungle Shield with blades he found in the Wastelands, which was later air powers again by the Ignika. Set Information *When Gresh was released in 2009 as item 8980, his set contains 55 pieces. He also had a Thornax and Life counter included with this. *When Gresh was released in 2010 as item 7117, his set contained 19 pieces. This set also contained a piece of Golden Armor. Trivia *Upon Gresh's priginal design, his weapon was only supposed to finction as a shield. However, a number of commercials and images of Gresh depicted the shield to be split in two. The reason for this is that the Raid on Vulcanus novel was written using the prortype, leading to Gresh's weapon being a shield in the story. However, as of his 2010 Bionicle Stars release, this idea seems to have dropped as he carried two blades in both the story and in promotional images. *Gresh was designed by BIONICLE Set Designer, Christoph Röttjer. *The name "Gresh" was a character in one of Greg Farshtey's earlier novels before he worked at LEGO. Category:Glatorian Category:2009 Category:Bara Magna Category:Jungle Category:Jungle Tribe Category:BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Category:2010 Category:Air Category:2009 Sets Category:2010 Sets